justdancefandomcom_tr-20200214-history
Blue (Da Ba Dee)
|artist = (Hit the Electro Beat) |from =album |tvfilm ='' '' |year = 1999 |dlc = April 19, 2018 (NOW) |pictos = 113 |nogm = 3 |mode = Solo |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |dg = |pc = |gc = |nowc = Blue |audio = |choreo = Isaiah Rashaadhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BYIAXSdlkWD/ |dura = 3:40 |perf = Leo Giraldo |mc = JD2018 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B Kids Mode Lilac |lc = }}Steve 65 (Steve Ouimette tarafından kaplıdır ve Electro Beat oyununda oyuna dahil edilmiştir) "Blue (Da Ba Dee)". Şarkı , ve 'da yer alıyor.Bu şarkı da Çocuk Modu'nda görünür. Danscının Görünüşü Dansçı pırasa şeklinde bir kafa ve pembe bıyık olan bir erkek uzaylı. Kraliyet mavisi yelek, koyu mavi tişört, koyu mavi şort ve lacivert ayakkabılar giyiyor. Arka Plan Arka plan renkli mantarlarla mavi bir gezegende gerçekleşir. Arka planda dansçıların birçoğu var, bunların çoğu ana dansçının yaptığı gibi aynı hareketleri yapıyor. Bazı hareketlerde ve koroda, dansçı uzaya gider ve üzerinde dans eden dansçı klonlarıyla mantarlar vardır. Gold Moves Bu rutinde 3 Gold Moves vardır: Gold Moves 1: Dirseklerinizi 90 ° yukarı doğru bükün ve büstünüzü saat yönünün tersine döndürün. Gold Moves 2: Kollarınızı aşağı uzatın ve sağ bacağınızı sert bir şekilde kaldırın. Gold Moves 3: Dirseklerinizi göğsünüzün önünde 180 derece bükün, zeminin üzerine gelin ve sola doğru hareket edin. Blue_gm_1.png|Gold Move 1 Blue gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Blue_gm_2.png|Gold Move 2 Blue gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Blue_gm_3.png|Gold Move 3 Blue gm 3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: * *Easy Peasy Party *Solo *The Poppin' 90s *Anyone Can Dance *Just Dance 2020 is on the way! * *10 Years of Just Dance! *Maximum Adrenaline *All About That Bass! *Easy Peasy Party *Kids Corner *All Songs A-E Trivia *Blue (Da Ba Dee), 'in ana parça listesindeki Çocuk Şarkısı'nda yer alan dört şarkıdan biridir. Galeri Game Files Blue cover generic.jpg|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' Blue_cover_phone_kids.jpg|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' (Kids Mode) Blue cover albumcoach.png| album coach SE8E41_77475f6e_14.png| album background (7th-gen) blue_banner_bkg.png| menu banner (8th-gen) Blue_BC.jpg| cover Blue p1 ava.png|Avatar Blue_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Blue menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu (8th-gen) Blue load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Blue coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) Blue_jd2018_kids_menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu (Kids Mode) Blue_jd2018_kids_load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Blue_jd2018_kids_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Blue_jd2018_kids_score.png| scoring screen (Kids Mode) Blue_jdnow_menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu Blue_jdnow_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blue_jdnow_score.png| scoring screen Blue_jd2019_menu.png|''Blue (Da Ba Dee)'' on the menu Blue_jd2019_load.png| loading screen Blue_jd2019_coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Blue jd2019 kids menu.png|'' '' in the menu (Kids Mode) Blue jd2019 kids load.png| loading screen (Kids Mode) Blue jd2019 kids coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Kids Mode) Promotional Images Blue promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay Hit The Electro Beat-I'M BLUE 300232.jpg Blue_jdnow_notification.png| notification Behind-the-Scenes Blue bts.png|Behind the Scenes Others Blue thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Blue thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Blue_tutorial_seated.png|Coach s head used in a tutorial picture Videos Official Audio Eiffel 65 - Blue (Da Ba Dee) Blue (Da Ba Dee) (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Gameplay Teaser (US) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays I'm Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2018 (Kids Mode) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance Now Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - Blue Da Ba Dee by Hit The Electro Beat (PS Move) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2019 (Kids Mode) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Blue Da Ba Dee - Just Dance 2018 (No Hud) Blue (Da Ba Dee) - Just Dance Now (No GUI) References Site Navigation es:Blue (Da Ba Dee) pt-br:Blue (Da Ba Dee) en:Blue (Da Ba Dee) Kategori:Şarkılar Kategori:Kids Mode Kategori:1990s Kategori:EDM Şarkıları Kategori:Hit The Electro Beat Şarkıları Kategori:Solo Şarkılar Kategori:Solo Erkekler Kategori:Just Dance 2018 Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Now Şarkıları Kategori:Just Dance Unlimited Şarkıları